


Welcome to my life

by Klance_Goldmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Pidge Holt, Shit, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Yeeeaaah, adam W, adashi, highschool, hunk garret - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Goldmine/pseuds/Klance_Goldmine
Summary: Lance recently moved in town, attending highschool, making Keith's life waaay more difficult than needed.//The title is based off the song, "Welcome to my life," by simple plan.//
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	Welcome to my life

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _

The loud blaring and very annoying alarm clock echoed throughout Keith's bedroom and straight inside his eardrums, jolting him out of his slumber. He reached a hand out, slamming a finger to turn off the alarm clock, sighing in relief at the silence.

He stayed in bed, looking at the ceiling for a few moments before throwing off his covers. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed, each arm on either side of him as he pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep that lingered in his away.

Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, ruffling his inky locks that were already up in all different directions, he differ through his closet to change out of his sleepwear and into something suitable for school. He decided on going with a my chemical romance tee, ripped jeans and tied it off with his pair of red vans.

Keith grabbed his phone from the charger and slipped it in his back pocket before leaving his room, going up to the door across from his. He pressed his ear to the door to hear muffled whispers that sounded like Adam and loud shuffling.

" _Takashi_ , get your ass up and put some clothes on."

Keith gagged at the thought of what he and Shiro were doing last night, which is why Keith had took a joyride to avoid hearing the unwanted ruckus that'd accour.

He walked down the stairs, his feet thumping against each step, causing Kosmo, Keith's dog that was still napping on his bed in Keith's room to bolt down the stairs after him, wagging his tail excitedly.

Keith turned with a smile and gave him a scratch behind the ears. "Hey, boy."

Kosmo let out a happy bark in response, following him into the kitchen, scarfing down the food Keith had provided.

"Hey, Keith, nice hair," Shiro remarked when he'd walkined in, motioning to Keith's untidy hair. Adam had bustled past him to set up a coffee pot, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"Back at ya," Keith murmured, grinning at Shiro's eye roll, reaching an arm to grab cereal from the high shelf, he just barley caught grasp of it then poured himself a bowl.

"Adammm," Shiro whined, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Keith's being mean to me."

"Oh yeah like he's gonna do anything about it. He literally gives no fucks," Keith said through mouthful of cereal.

Shiro turned his head to stick his toungue out, resulting in Keith holding up his middle finger.

"Would the two of you please shut the fuck up?" Adam huffed, pushing Shiro's arms off, ignoring his pouts in the process. "We need to get Keith to school on time for once, he's gotten tardies for the past week."

"Rude much?" Keith said, pushing his chair back to our his bowl in the sink.

"He's got a point," Shiro added.

Adam only rolled his eyes, grabbing the toast that popped up and setting them on a plate.

Eventually, all three of them had gotten out the door and inside the car, Adam behind the wheel, Shiro sitting beside him which left Keith stuck in the back. He grabbed his phone and plugged in his earbuds to drown out Shiro trying to be flirty with Adam.

Before he knew it, the school had reared into view, he was at highschool. He got out of the car, bidding them both rushed goodbyes and headed up to the schools courtyard, making a quick mental note about not ever hitching a ride with the two of them if they were together, ever again.

The school was pretty deserted due to him being there extremely early so he strolled down the hall, his backpack slung over his shoulder and walked inside the science classroom were Shiro was preparing himself for his first lessons of the day.

Keith sat on top of his desk, swinging his legs slightly, scrolling through his phone boredley.

Shiro looked up from the planned schedule for the day in his hands to glance at Keith. "Hey, sorry about having you wake up as early as us. Probably should've kept your alarm set to the usual."

Keith hummed in response.

Shiro sighed. "We're just a little stressed over having this job, we'll leave earlier and let you stay home but that doesn't mean you should mess around, I expect you to show up on time."

"Too bad you didn't think this up earlier," Keith muttered. "I have nothing to do for the next half hour."

"Sorry, we were busy—"

"With what? Fucking?"

Shiro flushed, scowling at Keith who stuck his toungue out mimickingley. Both turned their heads when hearing a knock at the doorway.

It was Matt, his younger sister Pidge, who also attended the highschool who had headphones on, their thumbs tapping on the screen quickly.

"Hey, Matt. What're you doing here?" Shiro asked, face still tinted red but slowly faded.

"Wanted to see the disaster you two would cause," he said jokingly.

"Haha very funny."

"Pidge left their headphones and I wanted to drop in to say hi before heading off."

"Ah okay. Well, hello and goodbye."

"Aw, c'mon, you wanna get rid of me already?"

"'Course he does, you're annoying," Pidge muttered, eyes still glued to their phone as they pushed themselves onto the desk.

Matt pouted, throwing Pidge a look as if to say "rude" and said: "Are you seriously still texting Lance? He's not lost, is he?"

 _Lance?_ Keith thought.

That name sounded familiar. And then it hit him, Lance was the name of Pidge's pen pal. They've started talking over the summer, around the same time Lance and his family were preparing to move out.

Lucky enough, he ended up moving in a neighborhood not far from the Holt's, today it seemed to be his first day.

"A bit but he's good now, he's about ten minutes away, his sister Veronica is driving him here."

Shiro nodded which is when the conversation died out, bringing Keith back to him and his own mind. He was caught up wondering about Lance, he only really knew a few things here and there.

_Number one: He had a big family._

_Number two: He was their same age._

Keith racked his brain for more things about the boy but apparently those were the only things he could think of. There was more, wasn't there?

A pat on the shoulder caused him to jolt out of his pondering session and look up to see Shiro smiling down at him, trying to look friendly despite the tiredness the shone through his gray eyes.

"You alright there, Keith?"

Keith nodded.

"Welp," Matt broke in. "I should get going, I'll drop by again sometime after school to pick up the gremlin of the family," he said jokingly as he walked out, ignoring the middle finger directed at him.

It didn't take that long for school busses to start pulling up in front of the school, filling it up with loud, obnoxious, teenagers. Shiro had kicked Keith out of the classroom to socialize and to let him ready himself.

Pidge had left only a few minutes when Keith had been kicked out, going to greet lance which was where Keith decided to go. He wasn't going to admit but he was low-key curious about this Lance guy.

It took him a bit to find Pidge, due to their height, but he was successful. They were standing beside Hunk, another one of his friends and a guy who Keith was assuming to be Lance.

He had tanned skin, brown hair that stuck up in different directions as if it had been ruffled, a lanky build and something about his eyes made Keith feel like dropping dead on the spot.

Panicking instead of introducing himself, he went over to his locker to shove books and shit he wouldn't need in the morning. A voice clearing it's throat, nearly making him drop his text book on his foot.

He muttered a curse under his breath and turned to face... _him_.

"Perdona," Lance said, a friendly grin plastered on his face.

"Wh-what?"


End file.
